


What A Nightmare!

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: One possible explanation for the events in season three.





	What A Nightmare!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

What A Nightmare!

## What A Nightmare!

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

I tried to resist writing this. I really did. But then I read all the reports from people who had attended RCW; and their encounters with the one and only David Marciano, and it made me nostalgic. And depressed. And more than a little bit cranky. 

A great big TYK to Jeannie Marie. Even though she is already planning a story of her own along these lines, she let me steal her idea, then twist, warp and mutilate it into what follows. If you like the story, all thanks should go to Jeannie. All otters and names of competent therapists, however, should be flung directly at me. 

Sadly enough, I do not own these characters. Alliance does (huge derisive snort). I am not going to make one red cent off this story. I do not bear a personal grudge towards Callum Keith Rennie. 

This is dedicated to all those who know what season three REALLY was. 

Comments welcome! 

**WHAT A NIGHTMARE!**

He noticed the sounds first. Muted voices, the click and hum of machinery, doctors being paged. 

Next he noticed the smells; antiseptic cleaning fluids that could not quite cover up the medicinal odors. Oh God, he was in the hospital again! He groaned softly. 

"Benny?" It was Ray's voice. "Benny, can you hear me?" Ray's voice sounded very far away, but it also sounded very worried, so with an effort, Ben opened his eyes. 

"Benny!" A huge, relieved smile lit up the detective's face. 

"Ray?" Ben noticed almost absentmindedly that his voice sounded very hoarse and weak. 

"Yeah, it's me, Fraser." 

Ben was delighted. "Ray! What are you doing here? When did you get back? Are you OK?" 

"Get back? What do you mean?" 

"Your assignment..." 

Ben was now looking very confused, and Ray very worried. 

"What assignment? Benny, do you remember what happened?" 

Fraser stared at him for a minute, and slowly reality began to come back to him. "The diamond thieves?" 

"Yes." 

"I was chasing them... I jumped on the van..." 

"Yeah, well you fell off the van, Benny." 

"I did? Oh dear." 

"Well, fortunately your head broke your fall." Ray grinned ruefully at him, but Ben could see that he was still upset. 

"That would explain my headache." Ben's head felt as if it were about to split in two. He almost wished it would. It would probably feel better. 

Ray was looking at him closely. "Benny, you've been unconscious for two days." 

"I have?" Ben was stunned. 

"Yes, you have. You scared the hell out of me, Fraser." 

"Oh. I'm sorry Ray." 

Ray smiled at him. "That's ok, Benny. Just don't ever do that again." 

"I won't for a while, anyway." Ben reached up to massage his temples. He thought for a few minutes, then turned to Ray with a sense of urgency. 

"Ray! The diamond thieves! Did they get away?" 

"No. I guess the sight of an insane person in a bright red uniform jumping onto and then falling off of their van startled them a little. They crashed into a telephone pole a few blocks away. They're fine. And in jail." 

"Good." Ben sighed. He smiled at Ray. "I can't believe you're really here." 

"Where the hell else would I be, Benny?" 

"No, I mean I had a dream. A nightmare, really." 

"What was it about?" 

"I went on vacation, and when I got back you were gone." 

"Gone?" 

"Yes. You had an undercover assignment. You were going to infiltrate the mob." 

"An Italian infiltrating the mob? Real original dream, Benny." 

"Sorry." 

"Did I at least say goodbye to you?" 

"No. Just a cryptic phone call to me while I was still in Canada." 

Ray was looking at him, both confused and a little hurt. "So I just walked out of your life without saying goodbye?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Benny, I would never do that." 

"I know, Ray. But it was such a weird dream. Even Dief was different." 

"Different how?" 

"I don't know. He just wasn't quite himself." 

"Huh. Well, what happened next?" 

"An arsonist burned down my apartment building and your house and the Riv." Ooops, he hadn't meant to tell Ray that part. 

"The Riv? In your dream you burned up my Riv?" 

Fraser looked guilty. "Yes, Ray." 

"Benny, are you mad at me or something?" 

"No, Ray, of course not!" 

"OK." Ray sighed. "Go on." 

"Well, this is where it gets really weird. I went to the station house and you weren't there. Some stranger was. And everyone was calling him by your name and pretending he was you. Even your family was doing it." 

"Why?" 

"He was a police detective and he was posing undercover as you to protect _your_ cover." 

Ray was looking thoroughly confused. "Fraser, that makes absolutely no sense." 

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Ray." 

"Well? Did he look like me?" 

"No. Not at all. He was kind of scrawny and he needed glasses to be able to see well enough to fire his gun, and he had spiky blond hair." 

Ray was staring at Ben incredulously. 

"And," said Fraser, not quite able to believe this part himself, "his real name was Stanley Kowalski." 

Ray stared at Fraser for a few seconds more, then he jumped to his feet and hit the call button above the bed. 

"Excuse me, but we need a doctor in here right away." 

The End 


End file.
